


Loss

by SacredWarrior



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Child Death, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Zafina and Nathan seemed to have a perfect life after their daughter was born. But tragedy struck and now it threatens to tear them apart. Will their marriage make it?
Relationships: Nathan Prescott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Loss

Why did the world hate Zafina so much? What did she do to deserve this horrible pain? All she wanted was to have a happy and successful life! But it all came crashing down around her.

After graduating from Blackwell, Zafina pursued her dreams of becoming a musician and her relationship with Nathan Prescott (who pursued a career in art and photography) continued to bloom and blossom especially once he got the proper treatment he needed and stood up to his father with Zafina's help. Zafina's family welcomed Nathan with open arms which made the road to his recovery a bit smoother now that he had a proper support system.

After Zafina's first studio album was released to major success, Nathan proposed to her on her birthday which she happily accepted. They were married the following year on June 12th which Zafina chose because it was Loving Day which made sense given that Zafina and Nathan were of different races.

On their first anniversary as a married couple, Zafina discovered that she was pregnant and the baby was eventually revealed to be a girl. Jashlyn Elizabeth Prescott. She was born on Febuary 27th and Zafina and Nathan were overjoyed and very proud. Everything was finally perfect. But it wasn't meant to be.

_Zafina's sleep schedule had been fucked up ever since the birth of her precious angel but she was taking everything in stride and so was Nathan. He was so happy to be a father despite his worries and Zafina loved him even more for facing his fears instead of running away like he used to._

_The singer woke up and felt a sense of dread for some reason. Why wasn't Jashlyn crying? Usually she would cry at least twice a night which would wake up her parents but so far she hadn't cried not once._

_Zafina got out of bed and walked into the nursery, quickly going over to the crib and picking up her daughter. Jashlyn was still and she didn't appear to be breathing which alarmed Zafina._

_"NATHAN!"_

That was a year and a half ago. Jashlyn had died from SIDS. She was only four months old. Zafina and Nathan dealt with their grief differently which had created a rift between them. Zafina used music to cope and drowned herself in her work and Nathan started to go back to his old ways, lashing out and partying often as well as drinking and smoking weed.

Talking about Jashlyn was forbidden and doing so would just result in Zafina shutting down and Nathan bursting into tears or lashing out in anger. Their marriage was on the rocks and it looked like it was beyond saving. The next six months just made things even worse to the point of being unbearable.

Now it was the two year anniversary of Jashlyn's death. Zafina had gone to her grave alone since Nathan was crashing at her brother Vincent's house after drinking too much the night before. This infuriated Zafina because they had always gone to Jashlyn's grave together no matter what. It was the only time where they could actually come together and act like a couple without arguing or just overall being toxic to each other.

Enough was enough. As Zafina stood in front of her daughter's tombstone, she made a mental note to contact her lawyer. It was time for a divorce.

She could hear footsteps behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Glad you could grace our daughter with your presence Nathan. How's your hangover?"

Nathan didn't respond and just walked up to Jashlyn's grave, placing flowers on it. He already knew that he had messed up and trying to defend himself was just gonna result in another shouting match. This wasn't the time nor the place for that.

"This is the last time you and I will be doing this as a married couple Nathan. I'm leaving you. I'm tired of your shit and frankly I don't even know who you are anymore cause you're definitely not the man I married."

"I should be saying that to you. You're to blame for all of this. Not me."

Zafina stormed over to Nathan and grabbed his arm, yanking him around to face her. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm not the one drinking and smoking myself to death! I'm not the one partying all hours of the night, doing God knows what with God knows who!"

The laugh that escaped Nathan's mouth was nothing short of humorless and cold, sending shivers down Zafina's spine.

"YOU are the cause of that Zafina. Do you know how many days and nights I've spent all alone by myself, sobbing my eyes out with no one to talk to or hold me? Do you know how many times I've thought about blowing my fucking brains out because the pain I feel is too much to bear? Do you know that I want to have another baby but I can't because my wife doesn't even talk to me anymore let alone fuck me because she's so damn busy and doesn't have time for anyone anymore? You are acting just like my father Zafina and I'm standing up to you just like I stood up to him. Now let my fucking arm go or else."

Zafina was floored by what Nathan just said to her. Was she really that terrible to him? All she was doing was using music to channel her pain and anger. It was a coping mechanism for her and it was the only way she could express herself! But Zafina refused to let Nathan win and her pride started to show.

"Or else what? I'd like to see you make me."

Using his other arm, Nathan grabbed Zafina's dress and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which shocked her and did indeed make her let go of his arm. They hadn't been affectionate with each other at all in over a year and she forgot just wonderful it all felt!

Pulling away from Zafina, Nathan began to walk away but stopped.

"I don't want a divorce Zafina. When we got married and I promised to be with you forever, I meant every fucking word I said. But I can't take much more of this shit between us. I already lost my daughter. I don't want to lose my wife too."

Zafina began to cry silently as Nathan spoke those words. Truthfully she didn't want a divorce either. But how would they fix things between them? Was their marriage too damaged?

"I don't want a divorce either. And I do want another baby. But how are we gonna fix this? What if things go wrong again? What if....what if we lose the next child?"

Zafina was full-blown sobbing at this point and she felt Nathan's arms wrapping around her and holding her close. Everything that she had been holding in for the past two years was starting to come out. The dam was breaking.

"That won't happen Zafina. You never know unless you try right? We will get through this together. Even if things go wrong, it won't stop me from loving you and being right by your side. I love you Zafina. I love you so fucking much."

Zafina pulled Nathan for a needy kiss which he eagerly returned. She was just tired of all the fighting and the toxicity. All Zafina wanted was for things to be like they were before. But deep down she knew that it was an impossibility.

After Zafina pulled away, she grabbed Nathan's hand and for the first time in forever, they walked together in unity towards recovery and repair both individually and as a couple.

A gentle wind blew over the couple and it made Zafina chuckle while Nathan looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Jashlyn. It seems like she's happy up in heaven."

Another gentle wind blew over them as Zafina spoke and Nathan smiled. Oh how she missed seeing that wonderful sight!

"Let's make her even happier and be the parents that she would be proud to have."

Zafina smiled and nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist.

"Yes. Let's."


End file.
